Labyrinthine Cogs Of Fate, Time, And Love
by A Seraphim Moon
Summary: Can Love truly conquer all? Is it everlasting? Does Time have a choice or its existence allowed because of Fate? In these Labyrinthine Cogs Riku and Sora have a new journey and a new chain that connects them!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters/sub~characters that lie within. As such, any other characters that are mentioned later do not belong to me. They belong to Disney, Square, etc.

A/N:

While writing this I listened to "Grace" from the anime 'Jin-Roh: Wolf Brigade' and "A Far Cry" from the anime 'Escaflowne'.

I am not completely sure where I want to take this just yet. But, for almost a year now this has been stuck in my head. I am obsessed with KH, I have beaten KH/KH2 recently purchased KH:re-Chain of Memories, and adore Sora~Riku pairings.

Try not to hate me too much!

^_^ Smiles Lie! ~_^

* * *

Prologue-

Slowly she walked. She felt it, the cringe; she hadn't felt it since that day... It was so long ago, but she remembered it well, how could she forget it?

He was never the same after that day. It took weeks before he even mentioned what happened and months before a chuckle so much as left his mouth, but a smile. Never has a smile come across his face since. She was half way across the galaxy when it happened. She couldn't have done a single thing, but she knew. It was as though an ice cold hand had grabbed her heart at the same instant...

Same as this time, she suddenly felt weak. Tears began pouring down her face. The forest seemed so much longer than before. How? How could this not have been safe? Not many knew the location of the dwarves old hut. He should've been fine hidden away here.

In a clearing not far a head she saw the faint glow of orange fire. Finally, she had made it. She stood still… Watching, listening for what seemed like hours but had only been minutes. She had to make sure the way was safe before going on.

When there was no movement, she forced the tears to stop. Knowing she had to see with her own eyes before she would believe it. She started walking again. Her legs were shaking as they carried her weakly, closer to the hut. She saw the windows, candlelight was flickering from within. The door was wide open.

At the sight of it from the outside, no movement, the quiet, the candles still lit, and the door open... She knew without a doubt something had gone awfully wrong! Again the tears came, the hand holding her heart had become more frozen.

"Oh please, **_oh god_**!!! I don't want to." she said.

She had lost so much, so many people over the last few years. This would devastate her. She went to the door and though she knew she had to go further, she couldn't budge. She looked to the ground for something, anything that would reassure her that he would be ok, that nothing was terribly wrong. But, no comfort was to be found; only the barren soil that lay before the entrance. The hollow feeling of sadness never releasing its grip on her heart.

With no absolution to be found, she raised her head. Her labyrinthine emotions began to spiral out of control. She began to tremble as she turned her head to look inside. The sheer force of what she saw sent her to the ground, grabbing her waist wrenching in pain and sorrow! She brought her knees as close to her chest as possible and wrapped her arms around herself. In the fetal position she laid on cold ground.

Her sobs were uncontrollable; she couldn't stop the onslaught of tears and dry heaves. She felt as though she were suffocating, gagging each time she tried to catch her breathe. Her mind was flooded with images of days long past, at light speed her emotions traveled with each memory. Thoughts of "_why?_" and "_I should have!_" began invading. Everything around her began to spin and black enveloped her. In moments she soon passed out.

She woke an hour later, her face sticky from the dried up tears. Never had she felt so exhausted, her spirit so broken. Her eyes puffy from all the tears had blurred her vision. She made a feeble attempt to push herself off the ground, her legs wavering for a second; her muscles frail from the sobs and her exasperated struggle to breathe. She stood wearily for a few moments, trying desperately to gain enough courage to continue.

When resolve had taken over, her willpower came back to her. She took a step inside and instantly gasped bringing her hand to her mouth, keeping it there in the hopes it would keep her from vomiting and the sobs from taking over. With tear filled eyes she walked ever so slowly across the tiny room.

The figure across the room lay still, sitting in a chair hunkered over a table: A candle on either side of him, an open book under his face and chest, a quill in his right hand that lie on a bloodstained page of the same side never finishing what was being written, his left slightly holding onto a keyblade and his face still staring intently into the direction of said keyblade. The candles flickered slightly as she made her approach to the body.

At her final steps she noticed a single wound on the center of his back, a deep hole that surely went straight through, only something very sharp and with a fine edge could have made such a wound. Without a doubt she knew who had been there, who had killed her one and only person she cared about left in the galaxy.

Over his shoulder she peered, instantly recognizing the keyblade, for such a dark keyblade it held no presence of evil intent. Looking to her right, her eyes again filled with that incessant water. She read what he had been writing. How horrible to be writing what he was and never finishing it. It was beyond words to describe how utterly saddening it was. What he had been writing, was a letter to someone they both held dear.

His name came clear to her mind, no fog to shroud his face. As though he had been there all along she could see him. Wrapping wings around his departed love, cradling him like an angel. He wept tears that would never touch solid ground. Only in death could they truly be together.

She let herself go to the overpowering emptiness she now felt. She slowly slid to the ground, she began to weep. Mourning her departed friend, she grieved to the heavens. She rocked back and forth as she cried over her dead companions.

"Oh~~~~Riku. I'm… I'm so, so-sorry!"


	2. Kairi

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters/sub~characters that lie within. As such, any other characters that are mentioned later do not belong to me. They belong to Disney, Square, etc.

A/N:

While writing this chapter I listened to "Balance Valley" from the videogame 'Dark Cloud 2' and the ocremix "Yggdrasil Speaks to Me" from the videogame 'Valkyrie Profile'.

Honestly, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It may be short in some aspects, but I think it gives just enough tease for people to want more! Hell, I want more! Haha ^_^

I apologize to all the avid Kairi bashers out there. Actually, I am quite fond of Kairi. But, in due time she'll be moved to the sidelines, just not in such a vulgar as some of the other fics I've read! Be patient! Woot!

~_^ Smiles Lie! ^_^

* * *

It was mid day, the sun was at its peak; such a pleasant day. The clouds were sparse, leaving the sky to be a glorious shade of azure blue. A breeze flowed gently through the trees of the Archipelago of Fate, otherwise known as Destiny Islands, making them dance playfully. On days like these, there wasn't much hustle and bustle. Most of the island folk were fond of peaceful days like this and spent it outside.

All along the cluster of islands were smiling faces, children laughing: Mothers doing their laundry and gossiping whilst the fathers engrossing themselves in lawn care around the huts, and the children playing or swimming in the crystal clear blue waters. It would be hard not to enjoy yourself with so much happiness around.

Near the center of the small set of islands sat a girl on the beach. Though the sand was gritty and coarse, she found it quite relaxing. The ocean was calm, small waves were lapping at her feet just enough to cover them, and the serene wind ever so slightly moving strands of her carnelian colored hair. As cozy as the red head may have looked, her mind was all but lost deep in troubled thought.

She looked across a small span of water toward a smaller island. Her gaze fixed on a simple, yet somewhat, welcoming tree. It was a friendly tree with smooth bark, not too big, a few branches wide enough for a couple people to sit comfortable, with just enough shade to keep you cool on hot days, and sometimes baring the cherished Paopu fruit.

It had been nine months since their return home to the island. And though they had been gone for almost a year it was as though they hadn't been gone at all. Nothing had changed; everything remained just as they had left it. It was refreshing to the trio in one aspect, but in retrospect it was more of a relief to Riku and Sora.

With everything the two had gone through and for close to three years they had been away, it was nice to come back to tame and warmhearted familiarity the pair yearned for. At times it may have been exciting, but they needed a break from all the new. Spirits needing rest, home was the perfect place for their hardships to be forgotten and hearts to be put at ease.

With the worlds of the galaxy at peace and the battle with Xemnas behind them, Kairi was ecstatic to be back on the island. The three of them finally together again! Alas, it was short lived. Not, but two months from their arrival Kairi and Donald were strolling down the beach when a letter floated from the sky and landed at their feet, the kings insignia striking a chord of fear.

She took the letter unopened to Sora. He waited till the trio could read it together, along with Donald and Goofy. A fleeting hope was shattered when Sora began reading what King Mickey had written. He petitioned a meeting with Sora urging him to bring Donald and Goofy along to the castle with him. And though Sora didn't show it, she knew he was disheartened by the kings' letter, his bright smile never faltering.

A few days after his departure Goofy and Donald returned to the island. Sora sent them to look after Kairi and Riku. He was just going on a simple reconnaissance mission, nothing to worry about; he was not expected to be gone for any length of time. His disappearance came shortly after.

When Sora did not come back nor send word stating he was fine, Riku went to Disney Castle to inquire as to his where about, the purpose, and details of his mission taking Goofy with him. Kairi was left with Donald as his charge. He never did come back; a letter was sent after his departure stating that he and Goofy had been given a mission to locate Sora. His trail was hard to follow, but he assured her he would come back with Sora in due time.

It seemed like yesterday that the three of them were sitting on that tree talking about sailing away into the unknown. Now that dream so far away, she wished how they could just go back to being adolescent kids with no worries. Everyday at the same time and same spot she would sit hoping beyond all hopes that she would find one of them there, and though the days passed she never gave up, still waiting; patiently binding her time.

"Has it really been three months, three months with no word from Riku and still no Sora?"

A couple seagulls flew overhead casting a shadow over her face breaking her daze just long enough to hear the faint footsteps walking through the sand in her direction.

"Heeeeyyy, KAIRI!!!"

Her thoughts were interrupted... She turned to see a smiling brown haired girl in a yellow sundress coming toward her. It was none other then energetic Selphie. She may get overly excited and a little spastic at times; even so, she was very caring and a great friend. Something that Kairi needed at the moment.

"Hi Selphie!" she greeted.

"How are you?"

She smiled bleakly.

"Aww, its Riku, Isn't it Kairi? You're still worried about him. I'm sure he'll be fine, be patient, just you wait, you'll see, we'll hear from him soon!"

Kairi nodded.

"You were just thinking about him, weren't you?"

"No, I was actually thinking about Sora. I miss him so much right now. It seems every time I get him back, he leaves me."

Selphie looked at her blankly for a moment, then...

"Kairi, are you feeling alright? Maybe you've been in the sun too long today, we should get you home, k?"

"It's alright Selphie, I'm fine. I mean it. It's just that days like this, I wish I could go back to playing on the island, just the three of us, when we had nothing to hurt us and our imagination ran wild. Remember how Riku used to challenge Sora? They raced and play wrestled, even though they tried to make it look as real as possible, we all knew they weren't being serious. In those days Sora was his happiest and Riku his most smug!" She giggled while saying the last part.

This time Selphie put a hand to Kairi's forehead.

"Hmm!?! No! Nothing strange. You're not at all hot. I don't get it."

Kairi gave her a quizzical look.

"Kairi, I'm sorry, really! I'm just at a loss! Who's Sora?"

She jumped with a start, it was happening again!


	3. Riku

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters/sub~characters that lie within. As such, any other characters that are mentioned later do not belong to me. They belong to Disney, Square, etc.

A/N:

While writing this I listened to a song from the anime 'Naruto Shippuden' number 18 of the Naruto Shippuden OST "hyakkaryouran" (sorry, but I never did find the English name for it), "The One Who is Torn Apart" from the videogame 'Xenogears', and ocremix "Lost Fragments of the Past" from the videogame 'Chrono Trigger'.

Wow! This one took me awhile to perfect. I am quite pleased with this chapter. I hope you all like reading it as much as I liked to write it. Haha

^_^ Smiles Lie! ~_^

* * *

With an immense population Traverse Town was ideal for chasing leads. Xemnas defeated and the worlds restored Traverse once again became a transit town with the neighboring worlds commuting there for the numerous markets, diners, and hotels available.

After hours of weeding through the endless amount of dead ends Riku was elated when a moogle raced through the crowd stating he had been sent, by ...., to bring Riku back to the gummi ship for an audience that was best discussed over the gummi com. Due to its nature it could not wait. …. informed Riku of an alleged sighting of Sora.

If only he hadn't heard the bell chime. It was the town signal for an attack. Summoning forth 'Way to the Dawn' the keyblade master readied himself for battle. Making his way through the panicked populace Riku arrived in the square to find black creatures darting around scattered throughout the area.

At least forty Shadows he counted, before charging in to make his strike. Riku dove into the middle of the horde in the direction of the whirlpool releasing the pesky vermin. He brought his keyblade down on the first Shadow to cross his path with a force that cracked the ground signifying his irritation at having to dispose of them before he could continue his search for Sora.

One would not have guessed his annoyance at the quick and direct approach he was taking out the Heartless. Without guarding he avoided near hits almost gracefully as the Shadows disintegrated ceaselessly to the wielder of the keyblade. Not once during his barrage did his stance break. Slicing two in half Riku began to tire of the unchallenging, inferior Shadow Heartless.

It was during that time he began to feel something, something very strange. It was in the pit of his stomach. Screaming from within, its existence was evident all around him. He was being bewitched. Every blow he dealt to the heartless was distorting his heart. His platinum hair raised and then whipped back as he cast Dark Shield without even thinking.

He then lowered the keyblade to his side. Bracing himself he awaited the first blow to the shield. A Shadow jumped toward him but fell inches from the dark shield standing in front of him as if in a daze. The whole fight was staged. The Heartless were deliberately throwing themselves into 'Way to the Dawn' to be slaughtered.

With a flash of light both the keyblade and Dark Shield vanished. A glimmer appeared in the palm of his hand emanating an ultramarine haze; he closed his eyes envisioning Sora. Riku's silver hair began to violently wave as he lifted his arm and cast Dark Aura into the whirlpool. The blast of arcane energy consumed the black whirlpool while the Heartless dissipated into nothing.

Falling to his knees he would not allow his mind to let go of Sora's image! He prayed with all his might, to that which was within the light, he had not lost too much. Riku feared it may be too late. What treacherous entity would conjure such a despicable spell? If he had continued that fight much longer surely Riku would have lost all that connected him to Sora.

When he tried to pull himself up, he fell again. His head was pounding, the world swayed in front of him, and he held on dearly to Sora; those cerulean eyes piercing his very being. He imagined his bright smile, oh how he missed that smile. Sora was his star within the darkness.

Riku still had that turbid sensation from his fight with the Heartless, a feeling of something snaking its way into his thoughts and heart. How much of his emotions and bond to Sora had been consumed by that infernal conjuration, he was unsure. But, no matter what he'd break the enchantment and go to the ends of the galaxy if that's what it took to bring Sora back.

His emotions being torn apart from within him, he lay on the stone cobbles agonizing in pain. Above, behind the neon Mad Hatter sign, Riku hadn't noticed the black figure observing the scene that had just played out. You could just make out one of its antennae barely hanging to the side of the Hatters neck. Trying to get a better view, it darted silently to the right side, its beady eyes fixed on Riku.

One could only guess the intent of the figure as it silently observed. Not once did it take advantage of the situation to attack. Never letting its yellow eyes be distracted to remove them from Riku. A whirlpool appeared behind the creature. Without making a sound the Neo-Shadow watched a few moments more, just long enough to see Riku pass out, before jumping into the black whirlpool.

* * *

"_Are you sure? Is it really him?"_

…………………………_._

"_You are positive it's Sora and not another false lead?"_

…………………………_._

"_Alright, when? Where was he seen?"_

…………………………_._

"_Kairi gave me some distressing news, a matter of grave importance. We must make haste, there isn't much time!"_

* * *

The exchange played over and over again in is head, but try as he might he could not remember as to whom it was he had spoken to nor what they had said. Agonizing over it he racked his brain trying desperately to remember, but to no avail. Somehow his memory was fragmented.

Pieces of every conversation and place he had been to on this mission pertaining to Sora were missing. Strange as it may have been anything concerning Sora had vanished, it was as though he had never existed. When the details of his mission had faded Riku had all but almost given up hope in ever finding Sora.

"Forgive me Sora, for not being quick enough! I'll get you back, just give me more time. Hold on to "_you_" just a little longer!"

His hair glistened in the light of the full moon. Riku sat on one of the sills of the giant windows overlooking the garden. He let his legs hang out dangling above the many flowers and bushes below. He found the site to be quite peaceful though his mind was restless. His thoughts racing from Sora, to Heartless, to Sora, to a conversation he couldn't remember, to Sora…

Letting himself fall to bewitchery, under the guise of a Heartless attack, was not one of his finer moments. He wouldn't forgive himself for not seeing the trap for what it was. For the life of him, Riku could not figure out why he hadn't noticed sooner. More to the contrary, the thing that bothered him most, was how he even remembered Sora. Footsteps approaching him from the long hallway broke his concentration.

"Riku, the king will see you now." said the tall one in yellow and green.

"Though, I'm sure he would've loved to see you _**tomorrow**_ without you barging in here, _**in the middle of the night**_, waking everyone up!" said the small one clad in blue.

"I'm sorry Goofy… And Donald, please forgive me. I couldn't wait till morning, I'm sure if you could remember him, you of all people, would understand how I feel."

Donald startled, he lowered his head and sighed. Never had Riku sounded as timid as he had just then. "Aww… Riku, it's ok. I just get grouchy when I'm sleepy. And I'm still bothered by not being able to remember a friend you say I should remember." He sniffled and then looked up at Goofy when he felt something poking his shoulder.

"Gawrsh! Donald, hyuck, remember? The Kings news." said Goofy.

The three turned and walked to the door at the end of the hallway. The Kings library was quaint; there were a few paintings of his forefathers, a bed for Pluto, a small desk for the King, and a few bookshelves containing various books. There was a fireplace to the right of the door set ablaze. The glow from the fire and the light from the moon shining in through the windows were the only light in the small library.

King Mickey stood in front of the desk; his arms crossed, and a stern look on his face. It wasn't often you'd see that look on his face. Mickey was very kind and playful. But, he was still king and as such he knew when he had to be distinguished and when he could let all that go and be the kindhearted Mickey everyone loved. He cleared his throat gently.

"Welcome Riku." He looked to Goofy and then to Donald. "Donald take Goofy, you all can rest now. I must speak with Riku alone."

They looked at Riku who only nodded and both silently walked away closing the door behind them.

Riku and King Mickey stood in silence for a few moments, before Mickey moved to the fireplace and grabbed a poker. He gently poked at the logs making them pop and crackle a little stirring Pluto who laid peacefully in his bed, snug next to the fire.

"King Mick-." Riku started, but the King raised a single hand, silencing his words.

"Riku, this is not a visit I was expecting. I must say I am highly appalled by your outburst and by your unethical approach to receiving my news. Being awakened in the middle of the night… Riku, you could have waited till morning!"

Riku lowered his head; he nodded, and stared into the fire knowing he had disrespected the King again, which was not his intention. He was too overwhelmed to wait till morning.

"If this had been your first outburst I would have let it go. But, your relentless fits of rage and your constant outbursts concerning this matter. Riku, you've been getting out of hand as of late. You need to get control of yourself, or there won't be any resolve to your petition!"

"I'm sorry your Majesty, I understand. It won't happen again!" Riku kept his head lowered, still looking into the fire, as though he were a small child with his hands being smacked.

Seeing the disheartened look on Riku, King Mickey allowed a friendly smile to come across his face.

"Riku, my dear friend, you know you don't have to be so formal. Call me Mickey!"

He looked at the king and saw the smile. "Mickey, I am truly sorry for waking you this late hour. Forgive me?" he said, smiling weakly.

"You're forgiven; I had already forgiven you before you walked into this room. You just needed to know how upsetting your actions were; I didn't mean to chastise you so harshly. Given the circumstances, it's understandable as to why you barged in during the late hour of this evening."

Riku nodded in agreement, still knowing he could've came in the morning. The news would have been no different then as it would be now.

"Alright then, let's begin. I have to tell you, I am worried concerning the subject. It strikes me as odd that there isn't a single person other than you being the only one thus far to remember him."

Riku looked him in the eyes, acknowledging what he said was true.

"I have spoken to Donald and Goofy. As such, I have spoken to Kairi. They do not remember anything pertaining to the existence of the person you say _exists_. Nor do they remember requesting me to locate said subject."

Riku nodded still staring into his eyes.

"It is evident that he does exist, given the many petitions you've made and your outbursts over the subject these last few weeks. There is no question about it, Sora is real. I would not believe so, if not for your emotional fits you've shown me. Your believing in this individual whole heartedly has convinced me Riku!"

Knowing that was not a compliment but rather an assurance of affirmation. Riku nodded in agreement smiling sheepishly as he did so.

"I have considered all possibilities, went over all the evidence, and have thought of all options on the location of this, Sora. I sent a few out, some of my best scouts Riku. Most have returned empty handed. This has been one of the hardest cases to solve with no leads, especially given the fact that no one remembers him."

"Are you ending the search?" asked Riku, his voice cracking just a little.

"No, Riku. Actually, I had summoned you here to tell you I have found evidence that proves his existence."

Riku started, but the King continued.

"I must warn you Riku, as it stands there are two things you must know. The first being, the gentleman in question is nothing like the subject we believe to be the one you call Sora. Comparing the two, they haven't any similarities; there isn't a single thing about either of them that links the two being the same person, save for the color of their hair and striking eyes. The eyes are most distinct in the way you've described Sora."

Riku stood still, a slight sparkle of hope filling his emerald eyes.

Noticing his reaction, Mickey's face fell.

"The second, Riku… I must apologize, but you can not go to him. It would be best if you stayed here."

Riku interrupted "But, why Mickey? I promised I'd never leave his side again! I have to bring him back!"

Ignoring Riku's plea, the king continued.

"As I was saying… You remaining here is of the utmost importance right now. There have been sightings of Heartless all through the galaxy. We need a wielder of the Keyblade to maintain order. The people are in a state of panic."

Sighing Riku nodded in agreement.

"Also, for you to go… There may be no hope of ever bringing him back. His mind is weak, he could easily be broken. His Heart can not withstand anymore, if what I've been told is true."

Riku gave him a quizzical look not quite understanding.

"I needed you here, because there is someone you must speak to. Only she can explain everything to you. She is the evidence I was referring to, that proves that Sora not only exists, but that Sora is real and connected to all of us! Also, that the individual we located is in fact the same person." Mickey took his hand and gestured behind him for someone to come forward.

In the corner of the library, sitting in a lone chair in the back was a girl in a white dress. She stood and walked silently to join the two she had been listening to talk in front of her. Riku baffled at not realizing they were not alone instantly recognized the girl walking toward him.

"How??? I mean, I'm… I don't know what to say. Is it even possible? How are you here?" Riku stammered out.

"Hello Riku, it has been awhile. Nice to see you are well." the smiling blonde girl spoke gently.

"I see the two of you _do_ know each other." the king stated.

"Yes Mickey!!! Namine helped us in the battle against Xemnas!" Riku said almost as quickly as the king had stated his words.

Namine only giggled. Then her expression turned slightly.

"Riku, I'm glad you came. I was worried with yours and King Mickey's disagreements you may have ignored his request."

Riku just looked at her still in a daze at seeing a Nobody that shouldn't be standing in the same room as he.

"To answer your question, the ties that bind Kairi's heart to Sora's has lifted. I felt the disturbance and left her coming here to the king, I had hoped he'd know what to do. But… At my arrival, I soon realized that my coming here was much too late."

At the statement, both the King and Riku lowered their heads.

"Riku, there isn't much time left. Sora's heart is begging to be set free. It's being shrouded in darkness. Roxas came to me shortly before I arrived here at Disney Castle."

Riku turned to the King then Namine.

"He informed me that Sora has been put into a trance; an enchantment has taken over his memories. Everything that has linked his Heart to the Keyblade and those involved, even his friends have been swallowed by the void into the dark recesses of his mind by that spell!"

"That explains why no one remembers Sora." Mickey stated flatly.

"Namine, if you're here than that means you can chain his heart and memories together again, like before… Can't you?" Riku asked hopeful.

Namine's face saddened.

"It's different this time Riku. Before, well… His spirit hadn't been broken. I'm not sure how the spell took hold, but when it did, it devastated his spirit. Roxas told me he is far too fragile for us to force the chains together, this time he is much too frail and I have to use extreme caution. Hence why you can not come."

Riku sat on the desk, his face disheartened, a tinge of guilt and sadness creeping over him.

"Riku, there wasn't anything that we could have done. But, if he sees you before his Heart has returned. All hopes in ever getting Sora back will be destroyed and Sora will be lost in darkness."

Riku stared into the fires blaze again, bathing in the moonlight. He thought of Sora, a single tear drop forming at the corner of his eye.


	4. A Blood Stained Letter

Dearest,

I've waited.... Oh how I've waited.

Out of the darkness you once came, saving me. I knew that day when I held you, after searching for so long, that I loved you. My only regret, the only thing I've ever regretted, was that I didn't tell you sooner how much I truly cared for you!

Our time will be cherished! All of these memories I have of you, they will never be forgotten. Such fond memories they are. I will keep them close, no one will taint them. If only our time could've been longer.

Why, why did you have to leave me?

I don't want to let you go... I see you across from me, I can smell you, I can still feel your touch, your soft caress. You were always there, my angel guiding me to the light. Protecting me. But, it was I who should've protected you.

You told me to never let go, you'd always be there, you'd come back to me. But... But, now. I can hear your whisper, it's everywhere... All around me, in my dreams. I run and run, but I can never find you. Your voice, over and over it talks to me.

I've longed for a sign. I need to know you're gone!

I know what I must do; I know what you say to do. I love you so, must I? Will I ever see you again or hear your voice? Will you keep me safe in your embrace?

I remember that day clearly. My world ended when you left. Holding on is the only thing that has kept me sane. I don't want to let you go, it'll... It will be re_"real". If I do, you'll never come back. But, I know... I know, I'll never move on and be happy if I don't.

"Keep Smiling!" That was our motto, to always smile! I haven't smiled since....

I will, I will remember you as you were. I won't forget you, I will keep you safe in my heart; but I will let you go! Not because I want to...

But, because you asked me! Time and time again you've asked me! I know forever doesn't exist, but oh how I wish it did. I will, for always, have lost a fragment of my heart and happiness with you.

I love you, always have. I will always love you!

Goodbye My Love!

My Dearest, You Will Be Missed.

Love Forever and Alw~~~~~~~~~


	5. Niyol'Part 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters/sub~characters that lie within. As such, any other characters that are mentioned later do not belong to me. They belong to Disney, Square, etc.

A/N:

I decided for length wise of my latest chapter, which is still not finished, I would release it in parts.

"Niyol" is Navajo for wind! "Kaioh" is what Makoto Nagano from 'Ninja Warrior' named his son.

While writing I listened to the ocremix "Omen (R3 Mix)" from the video game 'Xenogears', ocremix "No Such Thing as the Promised Land" from the video game 'Final Fantasy VII', and ocremix "Twilight of Ivory Tower" from the video game 'Final Fantasy X'.

I must say… This one has been difficult to write. With work and such, it has been hard to find time to write on it. But, I have also had a blast writing it. It's jumped around a lot in my head, but I was able to finally work it out into something not so jumbled!

Enjoy!

~_^ Smiles Lie! ^_^

* * *

The keyblade dealt a final blow to the Devastator, he quickly somersaulted to the left bringing down 'Way to the Dawn' hard against a lone Surveillance Robot, just as it was about to cast Sparkle Ray, issuing an alarm to the Soldiers and Armored Knights. Both exploded into tiny bits releasing their shimmering hearts to the glorious door to Kingdom Hearts. He could hear the Heartless advancing on their location.

"Forget the keypad, destroy it!"

A second later it was smashed, sparks were flying out as they turned and ran from the Armored Knights and Soldiers on the other side of the door.

Their foot steps carried throughout the hallways… The two only stopped for seconds opening doors looking for something. Through the endless corridors they searched, going from one hallway to the next. Lost in the maze, they ran as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Where the hell is it? We should've been there by now!"

They could hear echoing footsteps coming down one of the corridors, quickly approaching from behind.

"Riku, hurry! We have to hurry, they're coming!"

"Was the blueprint correct? Or was the information misleading?"

"The layout has been changing since our arrival, there's something about to happen. It's in preparation!"

"Preparation! For what?"

She didn't answer his question. Still unsure as to what was happening herself, she kept running. Stealth not being an option at this point they kept their stride prompt and alert. Namine not used to this sort of physical strain began to tire and pant, but never once slowed her pace keeping up with the platinum haired boy.

As they ran, she thought back to the day she realized how very wrong she was in letting Riku go to Sora. He was so adamant… It just didn't feel right at the time. But, that day while she watched Riku train, she felt something different coming from Roxas. As she watched Riku pummel the dummy targets with ease and determination, she knew what he was striving for. It was the same as what Roxas was trying to convey to her before she arrived at Disney Castle.

He was part of Sora, so he could feel it. How it was no one noticed before… It was so obvious. Their hearts were connected! Sora was calling out for him; his heart was trying to communicate with Riku. As she watched Riku, the sadness in his eyes… She could see he was obviously feeling the same way as Sora, he just didn't know how to show it other than destroy every target in his frustration.

They needed each other. Only Riku could break the curse on Sora. When she went to him, his eyes gleamed. She told him what he needed to hear. She couldn't reveal that she knew why, just that she knew he could free him. She couldn't do it alone, which is all it took for him to say he'd go. Almost in a flash they were on their way to the location. How quickly everything transpired, it was almost like fate intervened.

She felt a sensation, they were getting close. Surely, the code could be easily changed. All would be for naught if that encryption remained intact. What would become of Roxas if they succeeded though? Even so, they had to rescue Sora! She stopped at a dull door; no one would've suspected that room, the room they had been searching for!

It was a storage room in the depths of the structure. That's where they'd get their intel from their friend working on the program. She opened the door motioning for Riku to follow. Inside they found old computer equipment, tools, and metal junk. All was useless save for the computer terminal with its screen shining. Quickly, Riku went to the computer screen.

"Tron, TRON!!! Is it working, have you changed the encryption???"

Sounds of fighting could be heard from within the terminal. A face came to view and from behind there were blurred images of a struggle ensuing.

"No, I'm sorry but I ran into some trouble. I could use a little help in here, they've figured out our plan!"

Riku could see hundreds of heartless! In the digital world Devastators, Cannon Guns, and Magnum Loaders were surrounding Tron as he was desperately fending them off to the best of his ability.

"You must make it to Roxas! By the time you reach Roxas I'll have changed the code to the program. You'll be able to get him out of that machine, I assure you!"

"Tron... Hang in there. We're running out of time, I'll send word to Merlin to get help."

"Riku, by the way, there is some strange activity going on in here. They're trying to activate something. The energy source they are using… Riku, it's powerful! It's been sending currents throughout the entire network!"

A siren went off in the hallway as Riku closed out of the terminal.

"Riku, we've been located. We have to leave. If they catch us…"

"I know, lets go."

_

* * *

_

_His cerulean eyes could not take their gaze off the keyblade. The grasp he had on the hilt had all but turned his knuckles white. With tear filled eyes he longed to be back in the arms of the wielder. Why he didn't go that day he'll never understand, nor could he ever forgive himself. Hoping… Wishing… His emotions here locked in a never ending cycle._

_The door was ajar… The flame of the candles flickered ever so slightly. A small breeze traveled through the small hut. The light of the candles cast dancing shadows on the floor. He traced his fingers over the blade. Knowing he could never change the past and that his time would soon follow, he couldn't hide forever…_

_The prison his emotions were locked in allowed him to lower his guard. In the door way a silent figure stood watching, waiting to make its move. "It" crept without a sound toward the young man at the table readying the strike as "it" got closer. He let his gaze drift from the keyblade to an open book. He began writing again. With gentle strokes of a quill he poured his heart onto the page. _

_He felt a strong pain in his back causing his whole body to tremble. His grip was involuntarily released from the keyblade. His head fell with a thud against the table as he looked back to 'Way to the Dawn', crying as he did so, his vision began to blur as he felt the warm and sticky red liquid pour from his chest into a dripping puddle under his face. He couldn't move; lying still he never once closed his eyes as his body began to go cold._

* * *

"Niyol, Niyol, Niiiii~YOOOL!!! Wake up, wake up, _**WAKE**_ up!!! Make it stop!"

He woke up startled, electrical discharges were surrounding his room. A moogle flew about swiftly dodging the bolts.

"Come on you lazy bum, make it stop!"

He stared blankly in a confused daze, blinking moments later before jumping off the bed. His head felt very funny; grabbing his forehead instinctively he wondered what would cause such an electrical storm in his tiny apartment.

"Niyol, are you alright? You were tossing and turning in your sleep!"

The currents subsided as he thought back to that dream. He had almost forgotten about it in all the confusion. What a very strange _nightmare_ it was. It had been recurring constantly since the first night of the full moon. Though, it never changed and he had the dream more times then he really wanted to count, he never really could remember much.

Every time he tried to recall what happened his mind drew a blank; all he could remember was silver hair, extreme sorrow, and agonizing pain. He couldn't tell which stuck out more in his mind, the silver hair or the pain. Either way, it seemed so odd that he would have the same dream almost every night. Was it a dream or was it a premonition? No matter, he had a long day ahead of him.

"It's ok, I'm fine Kaioh… It was just that nightmare again!" Niyol stated.

Kaioh was a moogle, you couldn't really say he was Niyol's moogle, but he was the closest thing to a pet, as well as a friend, that Niyol had. He looked a little different then most moogles. He was a platinum colored moogle, with a grey pom pom, and sporting a yellow vest.

"Well, I don't like it when you have that dream. I always end up getting shocked or _burned_!" he shuddered.

Niyol looked around the apartment.

It was a quaint little place. He didn't have much, but then he was ok with that. He and Kaioh had all that they needed. A table just big enough for the two of them, a bed for himself, with a pillow designated for Kaioh, and a few frames containing pictures of fun days at the fountain or on the swings in the park. It had been like that for as long as he could remember, which had only been for a few months.

Niyol was told that he had been in a coma for several years when he woke up in the hospital bed. His family had long since passed away. All he had left was Kaioh and the munny his parents had left to him in the will. He couldn't afford much, but it bought him the apartment and some furniture. It was their home and he wouldn't ask for it any other way.

He noticed it looked a little different from when he first bought the place. With all the nightmares and strange happenings that occurred every time he had it, his apartment needed a little work. There was a dark smudge around the walls from the electrical surges and black holes where fire balls had struck. He blinked a couple of times, before he started rubbing the back of his head.

"Aww, Kaioh… It hasn't been that bad has it. I'm sorry!" he said sheepishly.

"I dunno Niyol; you're not the one getting his butt zapped!"

They both laughed, knowing that there had to be an explanation for the weird stuff happening in the apartment…

"Faulty wiring, perhaps? I'll call an electrician after work today, is that alright Kaioh?"

Kaioh flew over to his pillow and sat down rolling his eyes at him.

"Heeey, I know… After I get off work we'll get some sea salt ice cream! My treat!" he grinned.

"It's always your treat!" Kaioh giggled.

"Alright, alright! You win… Ice cream and a phone call to the electrician!"

Kaioh glanced over at the clock.

"You know, if you don't head to work neither one of us we'll be having sea salt ice cream!"

"Oh geez, that's all I need."

Kaioh flew over to the counter and grabbed the bag of lunch he had prepared before the electricity went berserk.

"Here you go Niyol, take care!"

Niyol grabbed his bag of lunch and darted out of the apartment toward the elevator already late to work. On the street below he ran quickly trying not to bump into the many people traveling about, hoping he would make it in time. They were supposed to have lifted off today, but there were still a few more panels that needed welding beforehand. If things didn't go as schedule he was sure to lose his hide.

On a building above three individuals were traveling the roof tops watching him carefully. They had witnessed the weird occurrence in his apartment and now were observing him move around on the street below.

"Does he not even realize what is going on around him?"

"No Yuffie, all of this is real to him. Every person he sees on the street is a living person."

"I don't get it; they're machines and Heartless… How does he not see them for what they are?"

"Cause they messed with his mind. He see what they want 'im to see!"

"Irvine, be that as it may. You still have to remember; to him it is **all** real. If something should go wrong, he still needs protection."

"Oh yea, that's right. He could lose his link to his mind." Yuffie said almost to herself.

"Why he need protectin, them 'eartless won't hurt 'im will they Vincent?"

"I'm not sure… We won't know anything until Tron changes the program."

Three little pixies approached from above whispering to themselves.

"Yuna, what was the situation?"

"Oh it was a blast!" said Rikku with her fist to the air.

"Boring, other than almost getting electrocuted. Which you could have warned us!" said Paine scowling.

Yuna coughed!

"Whatever." said Paine, still scowling.

"It's affirmative. The moogle is real. Though, I'm unsure if he knows anything or not." Yuna stated.

Vincent nodded.

"Alright then, we're heading back to the gummi ship. Good luck." Yuna said while flying away.

"Aren't they the darndest lil things? Cute too!"

"Irvine, we're not playing games here. Be serious! Yuffie, you know what to do... Do not lose sight of him."

"Are you certain this is the guy we're looking for? I mean, he may have blue eyes. But, his hair isn't spiky at all; it's flat and hangs to his shoulders!"

"Yuffie, this is what they have portrayed him to look like. He's a projected image from a computer, his mind is else where."

Yuffie nodded.

"They don't want anyone to locate him. We were lucky to even discover his identity, if not for Namine we would still be looking." Vincent assured her.

"Alright, I'll see you all later." Yuffie stated before jumping to the next building.

"Okay, so what we gonna do Vincent?"

"We need to start disposing of the Heartless and figure out what they're planning. Irvine they've been busy since we arrived this morning."

Irvine looked to the Heartless.

"They're planning something… And by the looks of it, it's big!"


End file.
